


3:47 AM

by musical_loser112



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Grab your tissues, M/M, Suicide, based off a vine i saw, if you are triggered easily please don't read this, implied Joshler, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_loser112/pseuds/musical_loser112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED EASILY PLEASE DONT READ THIS. THANK YOU!</p>
    </blockquote>





	3:47 AM

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED EASILY PLEASE DONT READ THIS. THANK YOU!

_** 3:47 AM ** _

 

Tyler can feel the wind again his skin. Goosebumps take over his body like soldiers charging for war, the hair on his neck standing as he looked at the street below. The world was hushed, asleep like the sun during the night. There was nobody passing by on the sidewalk below him. There were no cars speeding past the street he could jump on. All was quiet, except for his mind.

 

He’d been on the roof of the apartment building for an hour now. He couldn’t take letting his demons eat him alive inside his small room. Right as he felt it was getting almost too hard to breathe, he ran up to the top, hoping to escape. But here he was, at the edge, thinking of ways to say goodbye. 

 

Thin fingers wrapped around his phone as he pulled it out of his pocket and dialed Josh’s number. He let the phone ring and a defeated, shaking sigh fell from his lips when he heard it go to voicemail. He hadn’t known he was crying until he felt a sudden chill on his cheeks, noticing just with the wind’s help how damp his skin was. He’d been sobbing and he hadn’t even known it. He was numb.

 

Swallowing hard with an added sniffle, he paced the top of the building as he spoke. 

 

“Hey. I know it’s not the best time to call, and I know you don’t want to hear from me. I just-- I don’t know why I’m calling you, of all people. I guess I just can’t shake the feeling of you being there for me, y’know?” He sighed, annoying himself with the rambling. 

“I called to say... goodbye, I guess. My vision is blurry and my mind’s in motion and it’s all just a big blob of feelings that I can’t take anymore. When you left, something inside me changed. I feel the dirt of pain and sadness on my skin, and I can’t scrub it off with showers; I can’t just leave it there and pretend that I’m clean. I can’t shake this feeling and I can’t shake the thoughts of you and of us. I can’t stop thinking ofhow you told me you _hate_ who I’ve become, and I can’t stop thinking of how the last thing we said to each other wasn’t a stupid fucking _‘bro’_ or anything like that. It was me saying sorry and you slamming the door to _our_ apartment. Those were our last moments together, and I--” Tyler’s heart was racing now, eyes red from stinging, hot tears, his breath uneven as he searched for words. “I can’t even forgive myself. How the _hell_ can I expect you to?” He shook his head, finding himself walking closer to the edge. 

“I’m... I’m fucking rambling again. I’m sorry.” 

His breathing was back to normal, his voice suddenly slower than before. 

“I’m sorry, Josh.” 

 

He ended the call, tossing his phone next to him on the roof. 

 

This was it.

 

Taking a deep breath, he stepped onto the edge of the roof, looking at the sleeping city of Columbus around him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and suddenly felt the wind take him away.

 

A loud smack to the concrete was the only thing that sounded through the quiet of the night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am literally satan in a 15 year old body


End file.
